


The Silver Snowflake

by TheSilverSnowflake



Series: Season Stones [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSnowflake/pseuds/TheSilverSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver is a young fairy growing up in a world of darkness.</p><p>One day Silver gets a message from a sorceress who thinks she and some others can save Fairlend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Snowflake

The Story Of Silver


End file.
